Heavenlapse
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around two newborn stars that collided together and became one.


**A/N: **Re-posted due to motivational issues from before. Yesh, this will be a whole series. I look forward to hearing from everyone.

* * *

#1 - Transfigure  
Haruka's compositions transfigured into something otherworldly when Syo lended his voice.

#2 - Haunts  
There was always a slim chance that his heart could fail without warning, so they spent every private moment like it was their last.

#3 - Ambush  
Syo tried to sneak into Haruka's room one night, but he made the mistake of forgetting that she had an overprotective roommate; Tomochika mistook him for an intruder and beat the daylights out of him.

#4 - Beauty  
"Ooh! You look so cute in a dress, Syo-kun!" squeaked Haruka, holding her cellphone up so she could snap a picture.

#5 - Weird  
Syo's obsession with Ryuuya-sensei was almost unhealthy, but Haruka didn't seem to mind; after all, she still held a special admiration for Hayato.

#6 - Miraculous  
Syo took her hands in his and reassured her, "Don't listen to those assholes. Each time you write a song...It's like a miracle happens! Y-You're our angel, Haruka."

#7 - Defend  
Despite his scrawny appearance and weak health, Syo could put up a fight if someone threatened his girlfriend.

#8 - Swim  
Blood spurted out of Syo's nose when he saw his girlfriend emerge from the pool, dripping wet with her bikini hugging every curve.

#9 - Dimples  
If Haruka had to pick a feature that she liked best about him then she'd choose his smile; those dimples of his were too adorable.

#10 - Quit  
Haruka leaned over the hospital bed and sobbed, "You can't quit, Syo! Please, don't die..."

#11 - Odds  
When Syo arrived at Saotome Gakuen, he didn't like the odds of him competing against so many other potential idols; Haruka convinced him otherwise.

#12 - Yellow  
Haruka clapped her hands together and agreed with Natsuki, "I've always loved your hair color, Syo-kun! It's like sunshine!"

#13 - Undone  
Syo wasn't too clear on the details, but somehow he ended up in the back of STARISH's tour bus with his pants undone and Haruka sleeping beneath him.

#14 - Decisions  
When Shining told Syo to choose between his career and his relationship with Haruka, he immediately chose his fiancee.

#15 - Kick  
Their favorite part of vacations was to find a sunny spot and kick back together, sometimes falling asleep in each other's arms.

#16 - Invest  
Haruka loved all of her friends, but her heart was invested in a blonde munchkin named Kurusu Syo.

#17 - Reasons  
"I just like fedoras. Um, I don't know the reason. I uh...I just think they're cool, ne?" Syo answered her with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

#18 - Escape  
Syo caught her by the waist and nuzzled her neck, whispering, "Ehh? Where are you off to in such a hurry? We're not supposed to be onstage for another fifteen minutes, so..."

#19 - Glass  
Syo's vocal range could get so high that it shattered glass.

#20 - Hyper  
In some respects, Haruka was more hyper than her boyfriend; she was easily excited when it came to music.

#21 - Lollygag  
Syo opted to lollygag behind the rest of the band as they walked to the bus; that way he was able to hold hands and walk with Haruka.

#22 - Circle  
Both of their worlds expanded after the Master Course, but one thing remained constant within their circles: each other.

#23 - Jam  
The only person Syo consented to an out-of-the-blue jam session with was Haruka.

#24 - Plethora  
Haruka took a step back and gasped, "L-Look at all these letters, Syo-kun! This many people support us coming out as a couple!"

#25 - Bitter  
The only bitter taste Haruka enjoyed was kissing her boyfriend right after he'd woken up in the morning.

#26 - Time  
Syo knelt and pulled a velvety box out of his pocket, asking her in a shaky voice, "Nanami Haruka, will you grow old with me?"

#27 - Demon  
Haruka was one of the few people who knew that Syo wasn't as innocent as he looked.

#28 - Mobile  
Both of them were always on the go, but they still made time for each other.

#29 - Carnival  
Haruka amassed a large collection of stuffed animals overnight; Syo was an awesome ring toss player.

#30 - Existence  
They were kindred spirits, two of a kind; one couldn't exist without the other.


End file.
